Myeshia vs Cree
by LilNate03
Summary: GirlBye! Vs Myeshia. Cree and Myeshia will battle out with a actually fight! There will be Rugrats members be apart of this story also. You will get a chance to meet the newest Rugrats OC's Myeshia Taylor.


**Cree _VS Myeshia_**

 _ **A/N: This will be a one shot of my OC's Cree Carmichael gets in a fight with a new OC's of mine named, Myeshia Taylor. This will be nothing but Drama and I hope you guys like it enjoy!**_

It was one Friday morning as everyone was at their lockers hanging out as they was getting their books together for next class. Cree was chatting and was talking to her friends, Kimi Finester, Angelica, Summer, and CeCe. The girls was chatting as always as they was being mean girls.

Cree Carmichael has long curly aubrun hair that is mix with brownish-black hair with beauty make up powder with pink lipstick as she was wearing a short white vest that say " GB" on the front in pink writing as on the back it say " Girl...Bye!" in pink writing as she was wearing pink mini skirt and a pair black boots.

Kimi Finester has short purple and black hair with dark make up as Kimi was wearing a purple and black shirt with a pair of black leggings and purple boots.

Angelica has long straighten blonde hair with powder make up with pink lipstick as Angelica was wearing a purple dress with blue leggings with oranage polka dot and a pair of purple sneakers.

Summer Pickles has long curly blonde hair with powder make up with pink lipstick as Summer was wearing a pink sparkling dress with a pair of pink high heels.

CeCe Proud has long red and black braided hair with natural make up. CeCe was wearing a black short tank top with black leggings and a pair of black boots.

The girls went to talk about their mid terms exam in U.S History class.

" Crap! We have mid term exams in Mr. Royal's class." said Kimi .

" Who cares! That's why we got nerds to do our tests and home works for us. Duh!" Cree tells Kimi as she flip her as she was stairing at herself in her mirror.

CeCe spotted this new girl who looks like a ghetto hood rat. This girl was very thick by the waist down, she dark brown skin as she has long jet black hair as she was wearing a pink and black bandanna around her head as she was looking very ruff in the face. The girl was wearing a white top with a pair of sneakers.

The girl looks poor looking but...she looks like she can't nothing to mess with. CeCe whispered to the other girls as she was telling them about the new girl.

" Hey, check out the new girl." said CeCe as she was pointing at the girl as Angelica, Summer, and Cree was gross out about it.

" OMG! What is she wearing?" asked Angelica.

" Looks like what all the ratchet folkes be wearing." Summer answered.

" I swear, what if we just pick on her?" Kimi asked.

" Girl, I got this." Cree told Kimi as she she walk and switch her way toward the girl as the girls followed her.

" Hey new girl!" said Cree as the girl turn around and smiled.

" Oh...Hey!" said the girl.

" You must be having a hard time here, I'm Cree Carmichael." said Cree. " And this is my friends, Kimi, Angelica, Summer, and CeCe."

" Nice to meet you, I'm Myeshia." she answered as Cree was busting out laughing.

" That figures, a ghetto name." Cree laughed as Myeshia didn't look at it funny as she got a little mad.

" Excuse me?" Myeshia questioned.

" I call you a ghetto." Cree say it again. " Got a problem?" Cree asked as Myeshia walk up toward Cree as she got up in her face.

" Bitch you don't know me!" Myeshia told her. " I will your sorry ass!"

Cree have her hand close to Myeshia's as she rolled her eyes at her, " Girlbye!"

Myeshia move Cree's hand away as she was being real about herself, " Umm.. No GirlBye! If you don't understand if you talk shit about me, you will get you're butt whope."

" Are you done talking?" Cree questioned questioned as her voice was annoying. " You are starting getting on my last nerve..."

Myeshia interrupted her as she was getting tired of Cree already. " Can you shut up! And put that ugly hands of yours! If you want to finished this conversation then...you can meet me at my house." Myeshia told Cree as she was trying to walk off but...Cree is still talking mess.

" I don't mind beating your ghetto hood trick black ass and make a statement to not mess with me!" Cree did her little laughed as Myeshia speak her mind about it.

Myeshia did her fake laughed also, " You know what Cree? You doing all the talking shit but never back it up. So...do everyone a favor and quit pretending that you're not." said Myeshia as she snapped her fingers. " GirlBye!" Myeshia told her as she walk off and embarrassed Cree as people was starting to laughed at Cree.

"Omg girl!" said CeCe. " I really want to jump in this fight. Who the hell do she think she is?"

" I wouldn't take that at all if I was you." Angelica tells Cree.

" Don't worried, she will get hers." said Cree. " After all I'm thebombdotcom!"

To Be Continued...


End file.
